Aggredora
Overview Aggredora is built from the discarded remains of many other kaiju - her alien head possesses the ability to absorb and re-animate dead flesh. Her right arm and torso come from a mutant primate, her left arm comes from a magnified toxic frog. Her legs come from an ancient undersea behemoth, while her wings come from a species of ancient bat-like mammals. Her tail is obviously related to a terrestrial rattlesnake, but the specific creature of origin is unknown. Aggredora can animate tiny monsters for short periods of time, fly, and fires energy blasts from her eyes. Origin The destroyer Adradon was one of a race of adaptive-combat kaiju feared across the galaxy. Adradon could travel through deep space on his own, and fight in a variety of environments. Most dangerous of all, Adradon could absorb and mimic certain properties of native species - allowing him to tailor his combat styles to each world's protectors. Adradon was defeated on Earth, and his body was torn to pieces such that he could never regenerate. Adradon's head became dormant, and was eventually discarded into a bio-hazard “kaiju graveyard” established by the Earth protectorate. It was there, buried among other giant body parts, that Adradon's adaptive and regenerative powers took control - locating and fusing together a new body. This process ended Adradon's life a second time - because by the time it was finished Adradon had no memory of any past life - and thus began a new life as Aggredora. Aggredora instinctively flew to a remote location, and learned to come to grips with her strange body. Most bizarre of all were the tiny monsters that seemed to appear around her whenever she slept or relaxed. Aggredora's body continued to animate the matter around her - giving it new life. Aggredora came to think of these short-lived monstrosities as her children - and tried to celebrate each one, although they could not long endure outside of her life-giving presence. But no peaceful life can last long, and eventually Aggredora became ensnared in one kaiju-clash after another. During these fights, she would sometimes forget herself - giving herself over to an uncharacteristic rage which had been Adradon's specialty. It is uncertain what will happen to Aggredora in the future - will Adradon's body and personality eventually re-assert themselves? Will Aggredora's protective nature become a permanent change? When the next adaptive-combat kaiju comes to Earth will Aggredora defend her new home, or destroy it? Energy System Aggredora gains energy from the act of creation - taking a moment to craft and animate a tiny monster (10-20m high) to attend her. She can then discharge that energy as a focused blast of alien energy from her eyes - or a short-range shockwave of energy from her mouth. Using the energy tends to destroy any animated minions as well. Ranged Combat Aggredora can swarm opponents with monstrous children she animates from dead tissue, the earth, or her own flesh. She can also use high-energy blasts from her eyes or mouth to burn or rend opponents from a distance. Creation and destruction must balance out, however, so each use of energy causes one or more of her children to fall apart. Grappling Aggredora's patchwork body has very unequal strength - which makes it difficult for her to hoist anything as large as another kaiju. Her toxic arm makes clinches quite unpleasant for her opponents. Melee Combat Aggredora has a variety of attack styles at her disposal - pummeling with her simian arm, toxic burns with her frog arm, air strikes with her wings, knees or stomps with her club-like feet… it is a lot to contend with. Aggredora herself is not yet completely experienced in terms of using her new amalgamated body in combat, so each opportunity to experiment is welcome. Weakness Aggredora has a lot of options - but no singular strength to rely on. Shifting techniques against her is usually quite effective. Since both her ranged attacks and her “children” rely on energy, draining her energy (and then denying her time to animate additional children) is often a very effective strategy. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Aggredora used to be Adradon - a ruthless alien combatant. In her new incarnation, she is exploring a more nuturing, protective side. But she cannot maintain that for long during combat - Adradon tends to re-surface during times of stress. *Combat Focus: Aggredora uses lots of single-strike attacks, but few combos. Combining her patchwork limbs effectively is an ongoing tactical problem. Melee strikes are effective, certain strafing-style attacks can catch opponents by surprise, but she has a difficult time creating long strings of attacks, which often forces her into a hit-and-run style. *Special Considerations: Aggredora summons “children” - which will need AI pathing nodes in the environments to navigate via AI routines. Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Alien